1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet orienting and transporting frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Technical Problems
In the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,959,216; 2,021,183; 2,049,850; 2,172,199; 2,899,088; 2,903,290; 3,033,381; 3,300,063; 3,476,632; 3,556,578; 3,610,673; 3,757,966; 3,848,752; 3,901,392; and 3,960,276; there are taught frames and/or handling apparatuses for transporting material, e.g., sheets and/or rods. In general, the frame includes vacuum cups for securing the sheet to the frame for subsequent transfer from a conveyor or stack to a stack or conveyor, respectively. The frames taught in the prior art are acceptable for their intended use; however, they do not have facilities for orienting the sheet prior to transporting same. Therefore, when a sheet is transferred from a conveyor to a stack, the sheet is normally oriented using additional equipment so that the stacked sheets are aligned.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 901,944 filed even date in the name of W. P. Cathers for "Sheet Orienting and Transporting Frame" teaches a frame having slidable dogs mounted on elongated arms for orienting a sheet and vacuum cups for transporting the oriented sheet. Although the frame is ideally suitable for orienting and transporting sheets, there is a limitation. More particularly after the sheet is oriented, the dogs preferably disengage the sheet before they are withdrawn to a non-engaging position. If the dogs are moved to the non-engaging position while in contact with the oriented sheet, the oriented sheet may be misaligned and/or damaged.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a frame capable of orienting and transporting sheet material that has orienting members movable to a non-engaging position while in contact with the oriented sheet.